Eternities
by Breanne Nedra
Summary: if i'm worth saving, someone please save me. i'm toeing the edge of the eighteenth story. if it takes forever, forever it will be - 'cause i can't take another eternity. : A Ned-centric poem.


**11-24-2014 \/ by Breanne Nedra  
**

if i'm worth saving  
someone please save me  
i'm toeing the edge  
of the eighteenth story  
if it takes forever  
forever it will be  
'cause i can't take  
another eternity

franklin's betrayal  
came swift and sweet  
shaking the ground  
beneath my feet  
flames charred the walls  
the ceiling fell down  
i screamed their names  
but their answers drowned  
flash like a sun  
danger brewed away  
i closed my eyes  
fighting the pain  
my head nearly blew  
i wanted to cry  
my lips barely moved  
but i whispered "goodbye"

that was my first eternity

consuming dark  
lost at dusk  
save my siblings  
i knew i must  
i woke up fast  
my breathing hurt  
in the trash  
blood soaked my shirt  
i looked around  
but they were gone  
glanced out the window  
it's almost dawn  
in a flash  
i released a scream  
someone came in  
but they lost me

that was my second eternity

she didn't see  
as we sneaked in  
disobeyed  
committed a sin  
she came in  
and it turned bad fast  
i covered my mouth  
to hold in a gasp  
i had to save them  
it was on me  
so i crept out  
for eternity three  
i collapsed  
but we were saved  
i'm glad to see  
that they forgave

that was my third eternity

i was worth saving  
and someone saved me  
and i hope to get cured  
by the end of the story  
if it takes forever  
forever it will be  
'cause i can't take  
another eternity

* * *

 **NOTE: The deeper into this story you get, the less proud I am of the individual lines, but I'm very happy with the way the poem as a whole turned out. It's one of my personal favorites that I've written.**

 **If you need or want an explanation for the lines, keep reading. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it. (:**

 **The beginning is Ned (the main character, as you may have guessed) simply lamenting about how his life is basically a nightmare thanks to his migraines and begging someone, anyone, to save him. He doesn't care how long it takes. It just needs to happen ("If it takes forever, forever it will be").**

 **The explosion occurred at the Franklin Institute ("Franklin's betrayal") and the building burned and collapsed around them. He screamed for his siblings in the beginning, but he couldn't hear their answers ("I screamed their names, but their answers drowned"). A piece of ceiling hit him on the head, causing him great pain, and he fell, slipping into unconsciousness ("My head nearly blew; I wanted to cry. My lips barely moved, but I whispered 'goodbye'").**

 **Still unconscious, he was faintly aware of being transported to the hospital and feared the worst ("Consuming dark, lost at dusk. Save my siblings - I knew I must") He woke up in the hospital, his breathing labored. The doctors had thrown away his clothes because they were so stained they couldn't be salvaged, anyway ("In the trash, blood soaked my shirt"). His siblings were nowhere to be seen, but he hoped they were just in another room ("I looked around, but they were gone"). He had been out all night ("Glanced out the window; it's almost dawn"). He got his first headache, and screamed in agony. A nurse rushed in, but the pain was so intense he passed out, and there was nothing she could have done ("In a flash, I released a scream. Someone came in, but they lost me").**

 **Later on, during the Clue hunt, Sinead didn't see him and Ted as they disobeyed her direct orders to stay behind when she went to the Gauntlet by sneaking into the ultralight ("She didn't see as we sneaked in, disobeyed, committed a sin"). But then Isabel came and stole Ted away ("She came in and it turned bad fast"). Ned was horrified ("I covered my mouth to hold in a gasp"), and vowed to save his siblings since they were probably in danger and surrounded by enemies ("I had to save them, it was on me"). He got a headache while in the Gauntlet ("I collapsed"), but yet neither he nor his siblings died ("But we were saved") because Amy and Dan forgave them for how they acted in the beginning of the Hunt ("I'm glad to see that they forgave").**

 **The end is another lament about how someone did save him, though not in the way he had originally intended. Still, he hopes to be cured of his headaches one day, and continues to wait patiently, because one day someone will save him. They have to. He doesn't care how long it takes. It just needs to happen. Because he can't take another moment like those.**

 **\- Bre**


End file.
